love kills
by kellyhopetaylor5
Summary: Buttercup has gotten herself into a deadly relationship, but the question is not how she got in, its how will she get out?
1. Chapter 1

Our faces only an inch apart..our hot breath in the cold winter air. even though i think He'd rather be somewhere else, theres no place I would rather interlocked and foreheads against each other, i'm loving every second. "oops gotta go." Butch pushes away from me. "wait..why?" i pause,distraught. "because i said i have to go, think i'm lying?" he laughs sarcastically. "oh..no Butch." i sigh. "good girl." he smiles and walks away and leaves me alone yet again. i sigh. 'you let him walk all over you buttercup.' the voice in my head hits me like brick. 'i know,i'm stupid okay?' i think, answering it. i slowly start walking back to my house. a tear rolled down my face.. i loved him but he was using me for a physical relationship. he's all i have though. and i won't let him go. His smile his poison in my system, it fuels me but kills me. I open the door to my small brick house, nobody home, as usual. my phone vibrates, i take it out of my pocket, "new text" i say out loud, i never get texts. its from him. I groan. "Show me a good time tonight or its a beating." i drop my phone in shock! he's said brutal things in the past..but this? another clear tear fell down my pale cheek and i moved my short black hair out of my face and sobbed as I ran up my stairs to my room and ran to my bed. How will i get out of this one? END OF CHAPTER ONE. sorry its so chapters to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wipe my clear tears away from my frightened face and realize that I have to think of a way to get out of this. this...toxic relationship. I sit down on my bed. "what if when he comes...im not here." i half smile, 'perfect' i think. 'but where will i go?' I clench my fits. 'i can't fight for myself, im too weak.' I sigh. 'but I could try.' Suddenly, a knock on the downstairs door,my eyes grow large,I can't breathe. I quickly look over to my window. I run over and open it but its too late. a shadow creeps over me and i feel cold hands on my pale shoulders and I freeze completely. "ready?" he laughs, tightening his grip. I realize there is no other way out..I jab my elbow in his stomach and try to run for the door! but hes quick on his feet and grabs my leg and drags me back to where we previously stood like i never left. "stop!" i cry out loudly, hoping he has some sense of pulls me up to my feet, face to face. "do..do you love me?" he questions, eyes watering. I nodd. But then i realize,I can't be in love with someone who abuses me, right? 


	3. Chapter 3

"maybe i've been too hard on you.." a tear falls down his face. I'm just standing there.. looking into his deep green eyes. "truth is, I'm only mean because I care, I really care about you." "I hate showing it." He looked down at the ground and sighed. Does Butch really have a soft side..? "I..um..I care about you too" I was still shocked. He turned his back to me, facing the window. "sorry." he whispers "for everything" and with that, he walks out of my room and i hear the front door shut as he leaves, yet again. I can't decide if i hate or love seeing him... I still get the butterflies when I see him. The good and the bad..When he gets close to me.. a red flag goes up in my head, screaming 'danger!' screaming and yelling to back up, to get away from him. But at the same time when I see him it's a good fear..like a love hate. I sit down on my bed and move my black hair out of my eyes and sigh loudly. meanwhile my thoughts are going crazy. 'stay' one voice says 'go' another hisses their voices like claws in my heart. "AUGH" I let out a cry as a tear falls from my eyes but this time I don't stop my tears, I let them fall. as I cry myself to sleep. now the question remains. do I stay or go? END OF CHAPTER. leave a review telling if you think buttercup should stay,or go~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I have to go. There is no other option. I can't stay when everyday is a fight for my life and contemplating suicide is a constant thought.

He's..crazy.

I decided I'm going to my moms house. I should make it by sundown.

Perfect.

I pack a tiny backpack with 5 tiny water bottles in it and a jacket.

I opened my front door and said goodbye to the little green cottage.

I started down the gravel path when a black car sped down the road and nearly hit me!

When I got a fast glance at who the crazy driver was..I realized it was butch. Coming to my house! I bolted down the road to run but the black car made a u-turn and quickly stopped in front of me and I was frozen in place .

As the shadowy figure came out of the car and grabbed me and covered my mouth as I cried and screamed "help! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screamed as I thrown into the trunk of the black car. I banged on the ceiling of the car and kicked and screamed as the car took off.


End file.
